


Say My Name

by kagseyamas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you know about my...situation. It's not really as simple as sucking a dick, Tadashi."</p><p>or</p><p>Tsukki swallows his pride and lets Yamaguchi give him head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> ha cha cha i didnt plan on posting this but here it is and here i am  
> (sorry if theres any typos—ill edit this properly in the morning!)

 

The thing was, Kei was a giver. Tadashi both knew and appreciated this. It was nothing to do with his need to please others (or lack thereof), but rather about the fact that he was uncomfortable in his own skin, and quite content with not having to burden anyone else with his transness. The two times Tadashi had actually had a sexual encounter with him (or anyone, really) Kei was fine with giving, but never receiving.

This was a problem for Tadashi. Not only did he feel bad for being the only one getting orgasms, he also felt awful for the fact that Kei thought that it would be a bother to him to reciprocate for once. He brought it up one day, walking home after practise.

"Hey Tsukki?"

Kei glanced at him, realising that he must have spoken, and slid his headphones off his ears and around his neck. Tadashi could hear the faint hum of music still playing as he pulled at the skin around his finger nervously.

"Hm?" was his way of answering, and Tadashi's stomach churned a little. They weren't really at that stage where Tadashi felt comfortable just outright talking about sex. He wasn't sure where the boundaries lay yet.

"So, um...you know that... _thing_ you did for me last weekend?"

Kei continued to look at him blankly, and even cocked his head a little in a way Tadashi would have found endearing if he wasn't so goddamn _nervous_.

"Remember? When your parents were away? _In your room?_ " he prompted, and Kei thought for a moment longer before it seemed to dawn on him, and then he looked away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Yes I remember." he replied curtly, a blush creeping up onto his neck.

Tadashi sure hoped he remembered, because Kei was the one who'd had a cock in his mouth.

"Well um..." he forced himself to continue instead of fleeing like he desperately wanted to. "My house will be free this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to stay over?"

"Oh." Kei said, eyeing his shoes scuffing the ground. "And you want to..."

"Not for me. For you." Tadashi jumped in just as he trailed off.

Kei looked confused, to say the least. He opened his mouth and looked as though he was about to say as much.

"I'm offering to give you head." Tadashi blurted before Kei could even say anything, and then he bit his tongue, wincing as the metallic taste of blood seeped into his mouth.

Kei stopped walking and stood in his place, and Tadashi turned to look at him. "I-I mean, only if you're comfortable with that! I just want you to know that I'd be okay with it, in fact I _want_ to— wait don't worry about what I want, this is about _you_..."

_Crap, he really wasn't making this any better, was he?_

"Yamaguchi." Kei said to shut his rambling up, and Tadashi sighed.

"Sorry, I just. I'd feel bad if it was something you wanted but were afraid of what I'd think. Because I honestly don't mind at all!"

Kei couldn't look him in the eyes when he spoke. "But you know about my...situation. It's not really as simple as sucking a dick, Tadashi."

Tadashi's eyes widened slightly at his bluntness, and he was going to answer when Kei gave him a stern look and pushed him to the side of the path, letting an old lady walking her dog pass by them. Tadashi briefly wondered if she had overheard their conversation.

He replied in a hushed tone, just in case she was still within earshot. "That's not a problem at all. Just as long as you're comfortable with it. I...I just wanna make you happy, Kei."

Kei looked a little taken aback at his genuine fondness, and his face twisted into an embarrassed scowl as he began walking again.

"I'll come over on Saturday after practise, then."

Tadashi didn't reply, only just grinned behind Kei's back as he caught up to him.

 

 

 

"And you're sure it doesn't make you uncomfortable at all?"

Kei scowled. "I'm not made of glass, Tadashi. I already said I'm fine." he hesitated before adding "I'm keeping my binder on, though."

"Of course." Tadashi said earnestly, pressing their foreheads together before tilting Kei's chin up so they could kiss properly.

Things on Tadashi's bed heated up quickly after that as they began to kiss a little rougher. Sex was still new territory, but kissing— _that_ they had been doing since they were fifteen and still trying to figure out what their own feelings were. Tadashi knew those lips like the back of his hand by now, and he guessed that for Kei it was the same.

Tadashi's shirt was the first to go, and they both paused when it hit the floor, as though not even noticing that it had been discarded in the first place until now.

"Are you—"

"Tadashi if you ask me if I'm sure one more time I swear to got I'm going to get up and leave."

Tadashi snickered when he felt a pair of calloused hands skim over his back because Kei was so full of bullshit it was almost funny.

"Sorry, sorry." he grinned, although he wasn't really.

After that it was his socks (because he sure as hell wasn't going to leave them on), and when a hand led Tadashi's over to tug on it, Kei's shirt. They had a little scare when Kei thought he heard his glasses crack in their clumsy mess of limbs, so they were the next to go. (They weren't broken, but the temple was bent slightly. Not enough to be that important once Tadashi shimmied his sweatpants off.)

Soon they were only in boxers (and one binder), and Tadashi resisted grinding into Kei to get some friction on his erection long enough to sit up and shuffle to the end of the bed with a determined expression on his face.

This was the first time he'd ever seen Kei in this state of undress. Usually the blond refused to change with the rest of the team and opted to do it in the bathrooms instead. Or sometimes Tadashi would stay behind with him in the club room while the rest of the team were already gone in for practise so he could get changed then, but Tadashi always looked away upon request.

Kei was all long elegant limbs and defined muscle built up over years of training. Tadashi knew he had naturally pale, soft skin but he'd never felt such a strong urge to reach out and touch it before. Kei propped himself up onto his elbows, a strong blush melting down from his ears, all the way to his chest. Tadashi had never known Kei was the type to blush all over. It was only sitting back to look at him now, that Tadashi noticed how nervous Kei looked. Scared, even. Tadashi couldn't blame him for being weary. After all, he was the first person (he hoped) to ever see Kei like this, and now he was staring quite silently at him. He guessed it looked a little unnerving.

"What're you thinking about?" he murmured, hugging his arms around Kei's bent leg and resting his chin on the knee.

"How you look like you're weirded out." Kei's voice sounded stiff with nerve, and Tadashi smiled gently.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"Hm."

Tadashi pressed a kiss to his knee. "That you look really really beautiful like this."

Kei seemed stunned into silence, blush darkening by at least two shades. Tadashi moved to kiss the inside of his knee now. "If at any time you get uncomfortable or want to stop, please just tell me an and I will."

Kei scoffed and mocked like he was going to get up, but Tadashi held onto his leg until he settled back down, giggling as Kei smiled stiffly. It didn't last long, returning to his previous sour expression in the blink of an eye. _He must really be nervous._ Tadashi shuffled and removed his legs from underneath him so that he was lying on his stomach on the bed. He hesitantly moved Kei's knees apart from one another and propped himself up on his elbows, blowing a shaky breath out through his nostrils. Now that this was all so real, he was suddenly so nervous that he couldn't make the first move.

Tadashi's eyes flicked nervously upwards to meet Kei's, searching for a little bit of reassurance. Kei's face was flushed entirely red and his expression was scrunched up into a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Well?" he gritted out, immediately looking away with a deeper blush.

"A-ah, sorry!" Tadashi yelped, turning his gaze back to the pair of open legs in front of him. He reached a tentative hand to brush his fingers over the material of the boxers, but chickened out at the last minute, snatching it back.

He couldn't help being so nervous. He really just wanted to make Kei feel good and not mess it up. Maybe he was just worrying too much. Kei sighed from above him and Tadashi saw his stomach muscles clench as he sat himself up.

"Forget it." Kei said quietly, with a crimson face and lowered eyes, and Tadashi began to panic.

"N-no wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long!"

"I said it's fine." Kei snapped harshly, reaching over the side of the bed for his pants. "It's clearly making you uncomfortable and that makes me uncomfortable." Tadashi didn't like how unsteady his voice was, or how his hands were shaking just the slightest bit. He reached to grasp Kei's trembling hands with his own steady, if not a little sweaty, ones.

"It's fine." he lowered his voice to give the impression that they were in their own safe little bubble. "It's not a bother to me to do this, so don't worry about that part. It's just...I'm a little nervous because it's my first time, but that's normal. We're gonna be fine, okay?"

Kei stared at him for a long moment before sliding his hands out of Tadashi's, nodding quickly and looking away, lips trembling slightly.

"You're so embarrassing." he grumbled, and Tadashi smiled, leaning up to peck a kiss to his cheek, and then the underside of his jaw.

"Can I still go ahead?" he asked cautiously, eyeing Kei nervously, and Kei just nodded, shimmying his pants back off in a way that made Tadashi giggle.

"Okay." he murmured, mostly to himself. Then he glanced up again. "Be patient, okay? I don't know if it's gonna be that good, but I mean I will try—"

"Tadashi." Kei was giving him a look that said 'you should probably be getting started right about now.'

"Right. Sorry." he licked his lips nervously and reluctantly reached a hand out again. Kei was watching his every move, and his expression shifted towards more embarrassed than annoyed when Tadashi hooked two fingers under the elastic of the boxers, tugging them down a little. Kei's hips twitched and then he raised them slightly to ease the action.

As soon as they were off Tadashi threw them to the side, and Kei clamped his legs shut so that they were no longer open in front of Tadashi.

"You okay?" Tadashi murmured, not sure if this was still what Kei wanted.

"I'm fine." Kei huffed, refusing to look at Tadashi. He startled when Tadashi hesitated, then pressed a kiss to his knee.

"Do you want to stop?" Tadashi asked out of courtesy, but maybe something had changed in the atmosphere, because now Kei was looking at him with a strange intense look in his eye. He snapped out of it a few seconds later, returning to the same sour facial expression.

"I told you it was fine, didn't I?"

Tadashi didn't really blame him for being bitter about a lot of things. Kei was snippy and rude and mean to a lot of people, but it acted as an armour for himself. If he had been born a pushover, he would have become the victim. Tadashi knew that right now Kei was nervous and shy and scared, and just because he often displayed these things in different ways, it didn't mean he didn't experience them. Right now he wasn't alone, either.

Tadashi smiled up at him. "Okay." he hummed, pressing another kiss to Kei's leg, a little more further up now so that it was more on his thigh.

Tadashi wasn't that clueless in what he was doing. He wasn't enough of an idiot to attempt this without having done copious amounts of internet research first. Putting it into practise, though, was a different story. He ran his hand up the sides of Kei's legs, all the way to his hips bones, and then back down again, hands sliding over his thighs and fingers hooking on the insides of them, silently telling Kei to open his legs instead of clamping them shut so tightly.

Kei seemed to look momentarily panicked but let his legs fall open anyway, and Tadashi was faced with a very real, very _there_ crotch. He was even more nervous and embarrassed than when Kei had had his dick in his mouth, and that was saying something. He swallowed thickly, eyes glazing over the open legs in front of him. He was surprised to see that Kei was a little wet already, but it wasn't as though he hadn't gotten a hard himself from just making out, so he didn't really blame him.

"Are you just going to stare all day?" Kei gritted out from above him, and when Tadashi glanced up he saw that his face was comically pink. He couldn't help but let a smile tug at his lips.

"Sorry, sorry." he hesitated before adding "it's kinda cute, though."

Kei looked like steam was about to pour out of his ears, or like a robot about to malfunction. He seemed to choke a little bit on his own saliva, and Tadashi snickered at his reaction.

"Okay." Tadashi breathed, hyping himself up. "I'm gonna do it."

"Thank god, I thought we were going to have graduated by the time you actually got started." Kei drawled, but was immediately shut up when Tadashi pushed all of his nerves aside to give a small kitten lick, testing out the waters.

He glanced upwards. Kei had his poker face on, but it wasn't an expression of disgust or that of someone who was extremely weirded out, so he took that as a plus. His second lick was more experimental and covered more ground. Kei's jaw tightened a little bit, so he figured it wasn't too awful.

As he got more stuck into it, Tadashi thought of everything he had put his pride aside to research since he'd first had the idea. The clit was apparently the most sensitive area and once he found it, a hand found his hair, grip tightening when he began to tongue at it. The sound of sucking at wet skin in a quiet room wasn't the most pleasurable, but Tadashi forgot all about it when Kei moaned for the first time. It was quiet but sweet, and he made it his personal goal to hear more of them before the night was through.

He did, he found, the more he put himself into it, gripping Kei's thigh tight and pressing his face right in. He didn't really mind how he looked, as long as it felt good which he guessed it did, as the hand gripped so tight in Tadashi's hair that he could swear it was about to be pulled out.

Kei's hips kept twitching and rising off the bed, and Tadashi brought his hands up to press them back down into the mattress, holding him steady. A small winded moan escaped from Kei's lips at the action, and in curiosity Tadashi pressed his two thumbs right to the bone of Kei's hips, kneading them gently. At the same time he flattened his tongue out and pushed it into Kei a little, and that earned the loudest whine so far; not really porno-worthy, but definitely louder than Kei's modesty would usually allow, and if that didn't make Tadashi's stomach curl then nothing would.

Tadashi drew his tongue back out and continued to lick around the hole again before going back to tonguing and sucking at his clit. Kei's breaths were coming fast and shallow, and the vice-like grip on Tadashi's head told him he wasn't that far off from coming, and although Tadashi really wanted to let him, the pervy little voice in the back of his told him to wait. Tadashi wanted Kei to get louder.

He began to lick softer and softer before stopping altogether and drawing his mouth away, wiping the wetness around his mouth with the back of his hand. A sad little whine left Kei's mouth at the lost and he tried to push Tadashi's head back down with the hand placed on his head, but Tadashi resisted, smirking up at the redness of Kei's face and the tired, fucked-out expression he wore.

"Am I doing okay?" Tadashi queried innocently, and Kei scowled.

"Yamaguchi." he said, voice thick, but Tadashi paid no mind. He pressed his thumb hard against Kei's clit, earning a huffed moan as he lolled his head back against the headboard of the bed. When Kei tried to push his hips down to increase the pressure Tadashi removed his thumb.

"I said, how am I doing?" he repeated, and just as Kei opened his mouth to speak Tadashi leaned down and pressed an open mouth between his legs again, tongue flicking out to run over his opening and clit in one long stripe, drawing a loud rasping gasp from Kei's lips as his hand clenched in Tadashi's hair.

" _Good, Tadashi._ " Kei whimpered quietly, hips rolling down to meet his tongue. "So good, so... _fuck_."

Tadashi hummed at his words, as his confidence had never been so through the roof before. Never had he thought that this would be so good for Kei, but with the way he was writhing underneath him, quietly moaning and whining his name at an increasing pace, Tadashi felt on top of the world. And also really horny, but that was a problem for after Kei had had an orgasm.

Kei's shallow pants were wet and breathy and sometimes came so hard that they became quiet moans deep from his chest, as Tadashi continued to suck and lick, wet sounds resonating through the quiet of the room. Tadashi couldn't help but press his own hips down against the bed to get some friction on the bulge in his pants too as he circled Kei's clit with his tongue, earning a sharp gasp from underneath him.

Experimentally, Tadashi brought his hand up and pressed two fingers against the opening, just letting the pressure sit there while he gave attention to everywhere else.

"God." Kei choked out and to Tadashi's surprise, he began to push his hips down onto his fingers, writhing in his place.

Tadashi resurfaced with a curious expression, and neither of them said anything but for one intense moment their eyes met, and then Tadashi pushed his fingers in slowly. Kei's eyes rolled back before he closed them, and a sigh escaped his mouth at the pressure.

"That okay?" Tadashi asked, just to be sure, and Kei nodded, humming but not saying a word.

Tadashi dipped his head again and resumed working on Kei with his tongue, clearly taking him by surprise because and unsteady moan left his mouth and his eyes snapped open again, his hand coming back to grip Tadashi's hair again. Tadashi began to push his fingers in further, then slide them out again, slowly fucking Kei with the two digits while sucking on his clit.

As he worked his fingers and tongue a little faster he had to press Kei's hips down harder, as they wouldn't hold still and kept twitching and fidgeting as Kei gasped for air at an increasing pace. Tadashi's fingers were soaking wet by now, precome dripping down his hand. Honestly, he didn't want it any other way.

"Tadashi..." his voice was strained and Tadashi didn't have the option to answer because Kei was holding his head tight and making sure he couldn't go anywhere like the last time. Tadashi had a feeling that he was close.

He hummed against wet skin and sped his movements up obediently so that Kei's other hand went up to grip the pillow beside his head.

"Tadashi don't—" he cut himself off with another choked moan, and Tadashi was concerned for a split moment before Kei got his bearings and continued. " _Don't stop._ "

Tadashi's stomach curled at the words, especially as they were from Kei who always seemed so cool and collected. He made a note to remember, when he thought so again, exactly how Kei looked as a needy, moaning mess beneath him. Tadashi decided he liked being in this position of power a lot.

Kei's breath became harsher and raspier, if that was possible, and then his entire body lurched, back arching high off the bed as a quite loud, broken cry ripped from his throat. Tadashi continued to work his tongue and fingers, supporting Kei's hips until his moans died down into a series of quiet whimpers and loud pants, and his back dropped back down onto the bed.

Tadashi drew his fingers out and at back on his knees, watching as Kei shivered in aftershock, looking quite limp and breathless against the sheets. His face was bright red and he looked considerably embarrassed now, and it took Tadashi approximately 0.2 seconds to be on top of him, kissing his lips swollen.

"That was really hot, Kei." he murmured against his lips, mostly just to get a reaction. Kei grimaced.

"I sounded stupid." he grumbled, letting Tadashi kiss him again anyway.

"You sounded hot." Tadashi replied simply, jumping a little when he felt Kei's hand grab his. (The one I had in him a few moments ago, Tadashi then realised, and just the thought of that alone was doing things to him.) For a moment he thought Kei was going to do something sweet and post-coital like hold it, but instead he brought the hand up to his mouth, pushing the two fingers past his swollen lips, and began to suck all the wetness off of them while maintaining eye contact.

Maybe it was just Kei's way of getting revenge for Tadashi teasing him, but it was certainly working, because when Tadashi watched him sucking on his fingers his thoughts immediately went to the memory of Kei sucking on his cock, and a small whimper left his mouth. If he hadn't already been fully hard in his boxers, he was now. Kei pulled his mouth off of his fingers with a pop.

"Tadashi." he said quietly.

"Hmm." he half-replied, still watching Kei's lips in a trance.

"Your boner is poking me in the leg."

Well that certainly snapped him out of it. He immediately scrambled off of Kei, giving him room to sit up and grab his discarded boxers, slipping them back on with another wiggle of the hips. Tadashi laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry! Don't worry about that!"

Kei frowned. "Do you plan to go the whole night with a hard-on like that?"

Tadashi froze. Maybe he hadn't thought that part through. He really would feel selfish, asking for something in return though, especially when this was supposed to be for Kei.

"I'll just...think of my grandmother or something."

Kei looked somewhat disgusted. "That's gross, Yamaguchi. Just let me jerk you off, or something."

"But I—" he felt the protest die in his throat the second he looked at Kei's stern expression. It was strange to think that just a few minutes ago he had looked the most desperate Tadashi had ever seen him.

He sighed and shuffled closer to Kei, nervously thumbing at his waistband, not really sure if he should make the first move. Kei seemed to notice this and immediately replaced his hands on the waistband, slowly tugging his boxers down in one go. His erection immediately bobbed free and Tadashi would have snorted in laughter if he wasn't so goddamn embarrassed.

"Y'know, you really don't have to do this." he said weakly, just to fill the silence. Kei gave him a deadpan look.

"Yamaguchi. I've already given you head. Twice. And you just did it for me, so why wouldn't I?" his words were nonchalant but there was a blush right over his cheeks and nose, which made Tadashi feel a little better.

He stiffened (in more respects than one) when Kei wrapped a firm hand tightly around his cock. Tadashi was already painfully hard from before, so it took less than a minute of Kei's repetitive tugs and intense gaze to finish him off. Not his proudest moment. When he slumped against the blond, Kei pressed a kiss to his forehead, despite it being sticky and gross.

Tadashi felt his eyes begin to droop as post-orgasm sleepiness kicked in. Kei seemed to notice this, manoeuvring them both so that they were laying next to each other on the bed.

"Are you going to sleep?" Kei's voice was soft and hoarse. Tadashi liked it very much.

"'M just...resting my eyes." he mumbled, and Kei blew air out through his nose in a way that almost sounded similar to a laugh.

"It's still only 9, you know."

"Just a quick nap—" Tadashi cut himself off with a yawn, snuggling deeper into the duvet sheets. There was a warm glow inside of him that made it impossible for him to stop a content smile from spreading onto his face. He was so in love and so happy.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Tadashi cracked an eye open to see Kei staring at him oddly.

"Stop watching me sleep you creepo."

Kei huffed, grabbing a pillow from underneath his own head and walloping Tadashi in the face with it, knocking the sleepy right out of him.

 

 

 

"—shi? Tadashi? Wake up _right now_ or so _god_ help me."

Tadashi groaned and swatted at the arm that was shaking him awake violently. It no doubt belonged to Kei, the bastard. He was having such a nice sleep, too. Somewhere amidst all the pillow fighting they had both dozed off.

"What? _What?_ " he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

"When did you say your parents were getting home again?"

This piqued his curiosity, and Tadashi blinked his eyes open. "Tonight. Why?"

The sound of the front door slamming floated up the stairs, and they both stiffened. Kei glared at him, perhaps unintentionally.

"I think they're home early."

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then tadashi and kei play the quickest game of "how fast can we get our pants on before your parents find out we fucked last night" you ever did see.
> 
> Twitter— prettysetter  
> Tumblr— gaifu


End file.
